The Sorcerers Demise
by KDeVine
Summary: This is my version of the story of Astoria Greengrass  who eventually marries Draco in the Harry Potter series  and Draco Malfoy. Year One.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday, Draco Malfoy.**

It was the summer of '91 when I first remember discovering how intense my feelings for Draco Malfoy truly were. It was the summer before my elder sister Daphne was to start her first year at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. I remember feeling so jealous of her, being able to go to school with Draco and be far away from mum and dad while I had to be stuck at home for another two years.

It was June fifth and my family and I were currently at the Malfoy Manor in celebration of Draco's eleventh birthday. My sister was off in the courtyard with her friends. They liked to consider themselves a gang of sorts. They would always tell me that one day if I was ever cool enough that I could join the gang when I started Hogwarts. I, however, had no intentions of joining. In their gang there was Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode. They were also to start their first year of Hogwarts in September.

I never really did fancy my sister's mates, especially Pansy and especially not today. Every time I was to look over at their group I could catch her stroking Draco's arm or giggling loudly at something he had said. I had always known that she fancied Draco; my sister would tell me when she spoke of her. However, I wasn't truly intimidated by her. She was not by any means an extraordinary beauty. In fact she was rather pug faced. She happened to remind me of a Persian cat, with her squished face and her wild hair. She was always rather nasty with me

It wasn't that I was an exceptional beauty myself, though that I have been told otherwise, but I knew enough about beauty to know that I was indeed better looking than her. I was always told that I had resembled my mother very closely, and I would sometimes hear Narcissa's name as well. With Mrs. Malfoy and my mother being cousins; distant cousins, their shared similar traits were never questioned. I was rather fond of Narcissa or Cissy as she let me call her. Sometimes during the year when my parents were off on business with her husband Lucius, my sister and I would stay at the manor. I always loved when she would brush my hair after my bath. She always would tell me how much she adored my hair, my long black and white hair. My sister would always tease me and call me Cruella, because my half black and half white hair mimicked that of the famous Disney villainess'. Cissy told me not to let her get to me, and that she thought it was beautiful.

We would often gather here at Malfoy Manor being that our parents were all friends, and either Death Eaters or Dark Lord Supporters. It was here where my sister made all her friends. I never really got along with most of them, being that I was the youngest at them all being two years my senior. Draco, however, would always take the time out to say hi to me. He had a way of making me smile like no one else I have ever met could. I know that it sounds silly that at nine years old to know or have some sort of understanding of what love is, but I knew then on that day that he was the one I wanted to spend my life with.

I perched myself in the corner of the front yard, underneath my favorite tree. I could not stand to watch Pansy flirt with Draco any longer so I attempted to put as much distance between us that I could. I would have went inside and found a corner to hide in, but the adults were having a meeting. My mum had told us all to stay outside until it was time for cake. I took a deep breath and let the fresh Wiltshire air fill my lungs. I then pulled my sketch book out of my bag and continued to work on the sketch I was working on before I had left my house this morning.

"That's rather good," I heard a voice from behind me. My heart started to beat a little faster. "A little morbid don't you think?"

"Nothing could ever be too morbid, Draco." I replied with a smirk. "Or too gruesome in fact. The gorier the better I always say."

"Well how about you draw a portrait of me, if you think your pencil can capture my devilish good looks," that famous Draco Malfoy smirk that I have grown to love was suddenly plastered upon his face. In the background, however, I could hear Goyle calling for him. "Well maybe another time then."

"Hey Draco," I started and he turned to face me. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Astoria." And with that he headed back towards the back yard to reconvene with his gang.

I turned my attention back to my drawing. It was of that stupid whore Pansy being torn apart by zombies. Being much smaller and younger than her, I knew I would never really get to claw her eyes out like I so long to do so this drawing would be the closest I would get. It was rather therapeutic actually. In fact, this sketch book that I had started is filled only with pictures of Pansy dying horrific deaths. Machete to the head, by the guillotine (that one was my favorite), and there were many, [i]many[/i] more.

I was rather taken by art. Well that and music, being that I was a rather good singer. While Daphne and Draco would be headed for Hogwarts this September I would be headed to an art school for children in London. I was not to speak of it to anyone, however, not even to my sister. It was a muggle school, and being that my family was of pure-blood descent and supporters of the Dark Lord it would not be received well if anyone were to know. Being that I was rather quiet, and hardly ever spoke to anyone including members of my family they did not see my attending school as much of a threat at all. They enrolled me under a false name, so that there would be no paper evidence that I had ever attended, and paid the tuition with money they had taken from unsuspecting muggles in our neighborhood. I could not wait to attend. I also could not wait for this day to be over.

I continued to sit out in the yard for a bit beginning to add the finishing details on my drawing when the sky opened up and it started to rain. I quickly threw my things back into my bag and hurried towards the front doors of the manor. I ran around the first floor looking for my mother and Cissy to let them know that it had begun to rain and the children would be coming inside, but I could not spot them. I began to make my way towards the library, where they would usually meet, but stopped suddenly when I heard my father's voice in the distance. I quickly hid in the shadows, and began to listen.

"Have you heard the rumors, Lucius?" I heard my father ask Mr. Malfoy.

"What rumors, Astraeus?" Lucius responded rather flatly.

"That Harry Potter shall be attending Hogwarts this year." My father responded. Was that maybe what he was telling my sister in private before we left the house?

"And where was it that you've heard these things, Greengrass?"

"All around the Ministry, Lucius. There have been whispers of all sorts of things. There are even rumors that he's a Parselmouth!"

"You are delusional Astraeus."

"Apparently just last week he sent a snake at his cousin at the zoo. Dumbledore apparently has spies around where he is being kept and they saw it themselves!"

"Interesting," Lucius said obviously lost in thought, as he began to inch his way closer to my hiding spot.

"Maybe we could use the children to get to him Lucius. Have them befriend them only to destroy him. If he has trust in one of the children it could make it all the more easier." My father began to explain but was suddenly thrown off when the sound of children began to fill the halls.

"Come Astraeus, the children have come indoors let's go somewhere else, where we can talk more freely." With that both my father and Mr. Malfoy disappeared down the hall and towards what I assumed as Mr. Malfoy's study.

Once I was sure that the adults were gone; I slowly emerged from my hiding place and began the search for my mother once more. I made my way towards the kitchen where my mother and Cissy normally would spend their time when we visited here. When I made my way inside I was delighted to find that mum and Mrs. Malfoy were indeed sitting at the table within.

"Astoria, what are you doing inside?" My mother asked as she noticed my presence in the room.

"I came looking for you. It's raining outside. I believe the others have made their way indoors as well. I heard voices coming from the sitting room."

"Why aren't you with the others Tori?" Cissy asked me as I came and climbed upon her lap by her request.

"I don't really get along with the others, Cissy. That and Pansy is never very nice to me, always getting the others to gang up on me and call me names all because I'm younger. Besides I much rather be in yours and mums company."

"Well Tori, Cissy and I have some grown up things to talk about. Didn't you bring your sketch pad? Why don't you go sit in the dining room and draw?"

With that I slipped myself from Cissy's lap and made my way out of the kitchen and towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>I found myself alone at the rather long table. I had always believed this house to be way too large for a family of three. However, that seemed to be what pure-blood wizarding families of wealth tend to do, buy a rather ridiculously large home to show off your wealth to all and fill it with enough house elves to clean every corner.<p>

There was one house elf here at Malfoy Manor that I really seemed to enjoy. He was my only friend here, well besides Cissy and Draco. His name was Dobby. He was a rather strange elf, but friendly none the less. He, like myself, also found himself with a dreadful eavesdropping problem. We would often chatter about the things we've accidently overheard here in the manor halls.

Today while he was helping me pick up my colored pencils from underneath the table, since Pansy had thrown them around, was telling me that he heard my father and Mr. Malfoy conversing about Professor Quirrell. Professor Quirrell was the _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ teacher at Hogwarts. He was saying that it had something to do with the Dark Lord but Mr. Malfoy had ushered him out of the room before he could find out more. I wonder what it could be.

All I knew was that if something was going on that surrounded around the Dark Lord and Hogwarts that the school would not be safe. I knew that Draco and my sister would be safe their coming from Death Eater families and being raised to be Dark Lord supporters themselves, but something just didn't seem right to me.

It had been said that after the Dark Lord had toiled with Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the same boy that was rumored to be attending Hogwarts this year, and lost that he had died. That a young infant had destroyed the Dark Lord, but that just didn't seem right to me. A wizard that dark, and that powerful could never be defeated by a baby. Weakened? Well sure, but I had never been convinced that the Dark Lord had perished. I had always believed that he was out there lingering in the shadows, that he was doing whatever he must to survive, and was simply waiting for the right time to reemerge. If that was true, as I believe it to be, the Dark Lord would not be happy with our parents for not looking for him. He would not be happy with them with not aiding in his survival, in his second rising.

I tried to push those thoughts away from my head. For as long as professor Dumbledore was still the head master at Hogwarts, they would be safe there. He was the only wizard that the Dark Lord did fear, and may I be so bold as to suggest the only wizard he might have possibly respected.

Call it a sixth sense if you will, but I had a feeling that things were going to change this year. There were dark things a midst.

* * *

><p>It was around five in the evening when the cake was served. We had all gathered around the great dining table to sing happy birthday to Draco. The cake was huge and decorated beautifully.<p>

"What did you wish for Draco?" I asked him after he had blown out his candles.

"Well Tori, if I told you, then it wouldn't come true now would it?" His signature smirk played across his face, making me return the gesture.

It was around seven when the rest of the families had left the manor, leaving only the Malfoys and my own kin.

"Draco," Lucius' silky voice cut through the room like a knife, causing his son's attention to break from his recently opened birthday gifts and to his father. "Why don't you have Astoria help you bring your gifts up to your room? Once you get her settled, I need you to come back here. We have something we need to discuss with you and Daphne." He spoke then turning his attention towards me, "Astoria, I will have Dobby collect you when we are finished."

Draco had given me the lighter of his new things to carry. He had gotten a new broomstick and a few books on Quidditch. I knew that he had been playing a lot with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Theodore this summer. He wanted to make the house team at school. He told me that first years rarely ever make the house team, but he was going to try to do so. He really was actually quite good. I had gotten the chance to watch him play a few times and even for a bit today. His mum and dad had given him the broomstick earlier on this morning and he wanted to test it out right away of course.

The two of us made our way down the hall and up the stairs towards his bedroom. I had only been in his bedroom once before, when he had enlisted me to help him find something in the mess that was his room. However, when we entered the green accented room it was not the mess that it normally was. Everything seemed to have its own proper place. Maybe he had grown tired of always never being able to find anything.

He had me place the gifts on top of his bed for the moment, and told me that I could find proper homes for them if I wanted. I thought it would be fun to find homes for his new things. This way whenever he would look at them he could think of me and how I was the once that placed them there. I told him that I would find them the perfect homes, and smiled while he made his way to the door.

"Hey, Draco?" I spoke and he turned around and smiled at me.

"Yea?" He asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Happy birthday, again." I said as I ran up to him from my spot on his bed and ran into his arms.

"Thanks, Tori." He replied as he wrapped his arms around my small frame. I could tell that he had his signature smirk plastered around his face, but I didn't care. In fact as he squeezed his arms tighter around me, I found I didn't have a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diagon Alley.**

It was the first of August and everyone in my home was running around like crazy. Today was a big day, according to my mum. There was so much to do and not enough time to do it according to my father. From the corner of my eye something grabbed my attention. I picked up the piece of parchment that sat lying on my kitchen table and began to read:

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain black work robes._

_2. One plain black pointed hat for day wear._

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)._

_4. One black winter cloak with silver fastenings._

The parchment also went on to list the course books that my sister would need, which I was sure to be handed when I attended my first year of Hogwarts. It also went on to list other equipment that would be needed. A wand, a cauldron, phial set, a telescope, and a set of brass scales. It also made note that first years were not allowed their own brooms. I'm sure Draco was not happy about that. In fact I'm sure that he is far from pleased.

Draco. I hadn't seen Draco since his birthday party now almost a month ago. I had seen much of his father, however. He had been here once a week for a while secretly planning something out with my father. That would change today, being that both of our families were to be headed to Diagon Alley to gather school supplies. Not my school supplies of course, mum and dad had the house elf gather those, but Daphne's and Draco's none the less.

I had been to Diagon Alley a few times before this trip but only to go to Gringotts, the wizard bank, with my mum or dad. We had never actually gone into any of the stores of course, which I was excited to do so today. To look through all the wizarding books in Flourish and Blotts and to check out the dress robes at Madame Malkin's. To fond over all the animals and see the latest broomsticks. Most of all I was excited to see _him_.

Since my sister and I were too young to apparate we would be traveling by Floo Powder to the Alley. My parents would never travel though the Floo network since they could in fact apparate and would always complain about all the ash and soot one gathered on their clothing while traveling in such a way. However, it was the fastest way to get there being that we are too far out from London to enter the alley through the street entrance. The ash and soot never bothered me much. I mean sure my mucus was black for about a week afterwards but it wasn't as if it was being stuck underneath my nails or to my skin. Mum would always quickly clean us up with a spell before allowing us to walk around. She wouldn't dare be seen with her children walking filthily about. We were pure-bloods after all, we have an image to uphold and walking around covered in soot would not do that image any justice.

Our first stop when we reached the alley was Gringotts of course, so that mum and dad could take out the money they needed to pay for Daphne's supplies. They were also talking in whispers about a few other things that they needed. When we met up with the Malfoy's in the center of the alley we had all almost instantly seemed to split up. My father in one direction, Mum, Cissy, and Daphne in another, and Lucius went off in another after whispering something to Draco before he made his way towards Madame Malkin's.

"Draco!" I shouted as I fought my way through the crowds of people in the street. Sure it was only the first of August and there was still a good month before term starts, but us wizard folk like to get things done as soon as possible. "Draco! Wait!"

"Have you been running after me, Astoria?" Draco asked with a smirk as I finally caught up with him inside of the robe shop.

"Yes," I stated while trying to catch my breath. "Everyone split up; leaving me behind, your direction was the only one I caught."

"Well of course they would leave you behind. Who would want to be caught seen with a freak of nature like you?" A female voice cut through the room and I found myself staring at none other than Pansy Parkinson. She was currently getting her robes altered.

"Oh get bent, Pansy." I said still rather breathy as I found myself a set beneath the front window. "At least I don't resemble a dog like you do."

I could hear Draco snickering in the background and I could feel a smirk crawl across my face. Suddenly Pansy jumped from her place at the alteration stand and found herself suddenly before me, wand at the ready. I, however, was not frightened of her at all. I let no fear come through my eyes, nor flinch flow through my body. I simply hardened my eyes, and began to grin even wider.

"What are you going to do Pansy? Hex me? I'd like to see you try."

Sure I'd like to bring up the fact that underage wizards are not allowed to perform magic outside of school under grounds for expulsion, but not for her lack of knowledge of hexes. I knew that pure-blood families began teaching their children magic at a young age, and hexes were something that they would teach. Especially in those families that had ties to the Dark Lord like ours did. I myself knew my fair share of hexes and how to deflect them.

"Miss Parkinson," I heard Madame Malkin exclaim from behind her as Draco began to pull her away from me. "You are all finished here. You can collect your robes at the counter. Mr. Malfoy, you're next."

I watched as Draco made his way towards the back and up on the footstool that Pansy had recently occupied. There another witch quickly got to work gathering robes and began to pin them up. Moments later another boy walked into the shop, unaccompanied. I took a second to look him over. He was dressed in clothes that we two or three sized too big for him. Which most likely were hand me downs. It was doubtful that he was a pure-blood given the state of him. His hair was disheveled and his glasses did not appear to sit right upon his face. Something about him did stick out at me though. Through bouts of hair upon his forehead I could notice a tiny lightning bolt scar.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madame Malkin's voice broke me from my trance. She went on about having the lot or some other nonsense and then led the boy to a stool next to Draco and began to pin his robes.

Where was it that I knew that scar from? I knew that I should know it instantly but for some reason my memory was not serving me today.

"Hello," I heard Draco begin attempting to start conversation with the boy. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," the boy with the scar replied.

Draco began to talk to the strange boy about the whereabouts of his parents and about how he planned to smuggle his broom into school being that he thought the rule of first years not being able to bring their own broomstick was bullocks. The boy seemed utterly and desperately confused when Draco started to ask him about Quidditch. This boy could be muggle born, like his clothes suggested. However that point was disproved when the boy admitted that both of his parents were of magical blood. However, before Draco could get an answer from the boy about his surname Madame Malkin was quickly ushering the boy off the stool and out the store. It was only when I noticed the Hogwarts gamekeeper standing outside the store to greet the boy was I able to put two and two together. I knew who the strange boy was.

A few moments later Draco was standing in front of me with a smug look upon his face.

"Ready Tori? We should be off to Ollivanders to meet up with our mums and get me my wand.

"Draco?" I asked him as we exited the shop and headed down the alley towards Ollivanders. "Don't you know who that boy was?"

"What boy, Tori?" He asked rather un-amused as he quickened his pace.

"The boy in the robe shop, Draco." I was working my little legs even harder to catch up with him now. I was currently cursing myself for not being more active.

"Who cares Tori? He's just some tosser who will be going to Hogwarts this year."

"No! That was Harry, Draco. That was Harry Potter! I saw the scar myself."

"What?" He asked as he turned around and grabbed my by my shoulders. "Are you sure Tori? Are you positive?"

"Yes, Draco. I'm sure! I over heard our fathers just the other day talking about the rumors of Harry attending Hogwarts this semester. I guess we know now that they're true."

"Hurry now Astoria. We must tell our parents right away."

Draco grabbed onto my hand tightly leading me even faster down the alley and towards the known whereabouts of our mothers.

* * *

><p>"Father!" Draco exclaimed as he spotted him down the way. We hurried up to him quickly and pulled him inside the nearest shop before continuing. "Harry Potter is here, in Diagon Alley." Draco said under his breath but still loud enough for his father could hear him even with all the commotion around.<p>

"You don't say," Lucius began rather amused.

"We ran into him in Madame Malkin's sir. We noticed his scar. It's just like they say it is, just like a bolt of lighting!" I jumped in, eager to tell his father of our findings.

"He was with that oaf of a gamekeeper father. He's been prodding him around to all the stores with a smile on his face like it's some sort of honor to be accompanying him."

"You don't say," Lucius seemed to be lost in thought. "Harry Potter, here in Diagon Alley? Well I guess the whispers are true. Come now children. Astoria we must find your father."

With that, Lucius grabbed both of our hands and quickly led us from the shop and towards the dark alley in which I was always told never to venture alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.**

The last month of summer wasn't exactly fun for me. When I wasn't being carted back and forth from my home to the Malfoy Manor, or any other Death Eater residence, I spent most of my time held up in my room. I would sit at my desk and work on illustrations for my admissions project for school or thumb through my sister's new school books. I had just finished reading _A History of Magic_ when there was a rather loud knock at my door. I was pretty sure that it was just my sister wanting her book back. Tomorrow was September first and we would be leaving for London along with the Mafloy's later on this evening.

I was excited to make my way to King's Cross station for the first time. I couldn't wait to see platform nine and three-quarters. I was just so enthralled by it all. I looked around my room at the pieces of my own art work that my mother had framed and placed around the room. My room was my favorite room in the whole house. Party because it was mine, and partly because it broke the décor mold of the rest of the house.

I looked down at the book in my hand one more time before slamming it shut. I gathered the book up in my arms and made my way over to the door which was still being violently pounded upon. I opened the door ready to throw the book into my sister's face when I stopped suddenly seeing that the person behind my door was not my sister.

"Now I don't think throwing a school book into someone's face is the proper way to say hello." He had his signature smirk upon his face as always and leaned himself up against the door way.

"Sorry, Draco. I thought you were my sister. The book is hers."

"A History of Magic, eh?" He questioned while grabbing the book from my hands. "Been reading this?"

"Yeah, well there's no shame in getting ahead in my studies. Besides, there isn't much else to do around here."

"Well I'm glad I at least know one person know who's read it. I'll have to send you owls with my assignments."

"Now how are you going to advance to be a proper wizard with other's doing your assignments for you?"

"Well by having others do my homework in classes like history where my attention is truly not deserved, I can then focus my energy into important subjects. Like the Dark Arts and Potions."

"Oh I see. So Draco Malfoy are you determined to follow in your father's footsteps?"

"Of course. I was raised after all to do so. To honor my family name and dishonor all mudbloods alike." He started to laugh a crackling laugh, which brought a smile to my face.

"Draco, there you are! I've been looking for you." I could hear my sister's heeled boots clicking against the hardwood flooring of the hall. "Astoria, you aren't boring dear Draco here are you?"

"Oh Daphne, must you always be such a twat?" I smiled maliciously at her before throwing her book towards her head.

"Oi, you don't have to get your knickers in a twist because you're not going off to Hogwarts too this year. Though I can't blame you for being upset about staying home all alone all year." She had successfully caught her text book before it would have smashed her nose and had it currently placed underneath her right arm while her left laid rest upon Draco's shoulder.

"Oh, buzz off," I rolled off rather nonchalantly while slamming my bedroom door in her face. She surely wasn't aware of how truly lucky she was to be going off to school this year. Because quite frankly if she wasn't leaving tomorrow I'm pretty sure I would kill her.

* * *

><p>After I had securely blocked my doors from visitors I went to my wardrobe and pulled out my luggage. I would also be leaving from King's Cross tomorrow, but not from platform nine and three-quarters. I would go with my parents to see off Daphne and Draco at the platform and then after their train leaves at eleven board a bus from the station to the art school dorm here in London.<p>

My parents had come up with a cover story of course, being that the Malfoys would be at the station with us as well. My mother has a great aunt that lives here in London who apparently I am rather fond of and therefore I am going to be spending some time with her there while they're away on business. The story would give me a cover until at least winter break and then my parents would think of some other story. Perhaps I would be going away on business with them. Whatever it is, I really could care less. As long as I was able to go to school I was more than happy.

I packed away everything I found necessary. In my smallest bag I packed up all of my toiletries; shampoo, deodorant, etc. I even packed away the small amount of make-up that I had to my possession. Even though I was still seen as rather young I had an infinity for red lipstick and black eyeliner, and I found myself not able to go anywhere without it.

In my second smallest bag I packed away all the required art supplies that the school had requested. Paint brushes, pencils, charcoals, paints, sketch pads, etc. I could not wait to get my hands into all of my new supplies and begin to create. I thought of maybe drawing something for Draco for his dorm room at school. I knew that the Slytherin common room was located in the dungeons of the school and I could draw him something to add to the ambiance. I could send it back with his owl, if he really does follow through on his treat to send me his homework.

In my last two bags I packed all my clothing and shoe needs. You could never pack too many shoes. I glanced over at the clock up on my wall and noticed that he read _seven-thirty_ _p.m_. My parents had told me that they wanted to leave around eight, so I piled up my bags the best I could and began my way down the hall and the decent down the stairs.

* * *

><p>We arrived at King's Cross Station around ten. The adults wanted to make sure that everyone and all of their things were to get through the barrier, on to the platform, and into the train with time to spare. Everyone was making such a big deal about Daphne and Draco leaving for school. Well I understand why Cissy was, but honestly my parents were truly never home. We never did really see much of them, so I didn't understand why they were making such a big deal of my sister's departure. Besides she would be coming home in a few months for Christmas break.<p>

To be honest I felt that my parents were more excited for the chance to catch a glimpse of Harry Potter; to see for themselves that the rumors were true. Honestly they truly were impossible.

Our families would like nothing more than to see Harry suffer for his crimes against the Dark Lord. Personally I thought that it was a rather ridiculous request from them. Harry was just a baby when everything went down, so it really wasn't fair to want to take their revenge out on him. Rumor has it that he was raised as a muggle in the muggle world. Not far off actually from where my family's manor resides. To toy with a boy who knows nothing of his past, while everyone else around him does, is rather cruel.

Sure I was raised to respect all pure-bloods. That pure-bloods should be respected and held higher above the rest. That mudbloods should not be allowed in school, but I didn't believe that Harry should have to suffer for something that was not his fault. Hell I hate it when I get blamed for something small that Daphne does wrong around the house. I guess you can say I'm not really like the rest of my family in that way. My plan, when I was to finally attend Hogwarts, is to stay far away from and to talk as little as possible about Harry Potter.

"Remember now children," I heard my father begin as he huddled together with Draco, Daphne, and Lucius. "That plan is to _first_ try to befriend Potter."

"Yes, father. We understand the plan." My sister crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him, obviously eager to hop on the scarlet train and distance herself as far as possible from our parents.

"Now, Daphne, you'll remember to let Draco do the talking. If you are going to address Potter in the way that you address me it simply will not do."

"Yes father."

I watched as my mum and dad gathered up Daphne in their arms and kissed her good bye. I just waved from my position on the platform which was a few feet away. It wasn't that I hated goodbyes, or even that I hated my sister; it was just that I really didn't see the point in an overly emotional good-bye. It wasn't as if she was leaving forever, I would see her soon.

"Are you going to miss me?" I heard a voice tease from behind.

"Oh and why would I miss you master Malfoy?" I teased him back equally. "You best enjoy this year, because you only have this one and the next to enjoy before I make my way up to the castle."

"Well then let's hope those two years, fly on past eh?" That famous Draco Malfoy smirk found its way upon his face and I could feel a smirk of my own growing steadily.

"Yeah, let's hope. I wish I could be going. Hopefully I'll be able to keep myself sketching this year."

"And don't forget completing my assignments."

I laughed out loud at his remark. Truth was I would most likely be bogged down with my own assignments at my own school to have anytime to fit in his. I would just have to write him back snippy owls if he did try to pass off his homework to me. Though I know I would end up just caving in and completing his assignments before I attempted those of my own. I had this complex where I felt the need to have to please everyone. My parents had raised me to be that way; they would say that a good pure-blood witch knew her place was besides her husband doing what she could to please him. I, however, had a different opinion on the matter.

The scarlet engine blew its horn signaling for the students to hurry aboard the train. I said my good-byes to Draco and my sister before waving off the train. My parents and I said our goodbyes to the Malfoy family and then my father was dragging me outside to the bus stop.

"Remember not a word of this child."

"Of course not father."


	4. Chapter 4

**Owl Post.**

September had come and gone, and October was almost half way through. Halloween was fastly approaching. You could feel the excitement in the air as everyone was rushing around putting the finishing touches to their costumes. There were fairies, cats in too short dresses, zombies, goblins, and my favorite witches. Halloween was only just a few weeks away and I still had no idea what I was going to be.

I sat within my dorm room feverously sketching out my newest project for school. The assignment was to draw some sort of _mythical_ creature. My mind still dwindling on the news about the recent break in at Gringotts led to my drawing of one of the goblins there. I learned rather quickly in my month in a half in the muggle world that many of the creatures that are so common to us are considered fantastical and nonexistent.

It did however give me an edge over the other students. While they had to draw from imagination, I could draw inspiration from real life. I was thinking of drawing a school of Grindylows for extra credit.

A tapping at my window drew my attention from my drawing. Staring back at me from the other side were two golden eyes. I glanced around the room quickly, relieved to see that my roommate was not here. I quickly shut the main room door before running back over to the window and letting the owl in. I recognized the owl immediately, and my heart began to race. Quickly, I removed the parchment from the bird's leg and began to read:

_Tori-_

_You can not even begin to believe how arrogant Potter is. Honestly, I had to give up on father's master plan of befriending the enemy on the train the first day. He is such a show off._

_In our first flying lesson the other day that stupid git Longbottom lost control of his broom and shattered his wrist. When I took the git's remembrall to taunt Potter with for blatantly disrespecting me on the train; he not only didn't get himself expelled he landed himself on the bloody Gryffindor house team as their seeker. Can you believe that old bat McGonagall?_

_So I challenged him to a duel of course, and told him to meet me at midnight in the trophy room. The door to the trophy room is one that always remains unlocked. But I never intended to show up, and I tipped off Filch but he somehow managed to dodge him. I would love to be the one who kills him for bringing down the Dark Lord._

_I will get him one day._

_Hope London is treating you well._

_-Draco_

_PS Attached is my most recent History of Magic essay assignment. It needs to be at least ten inches and is due in two weeks._

I laughed as I placed the letter on my desk and turned my attention back to the owl. I gave him a few scraps from the sandwich I had been previously working on. I grabbed a spare piece of parchment from the top drawer of my desk and quickly wrote a quick reply about how I couldn't believe the audacity of Potter and that he could get bent because I so was not writing his essay. I rolled the parchment up and tied it to the owl's leg before sending him back out the window and unlocking the hall door.

* * *

><p>I week had gone by, and I was busy shading in the horns of my Grindylows. I was debating to myself about adding a Merman or woman to my drawing when my roommate caught my attention by slamming the door to our room rather loudly.<p>

She wasn't a very pleasant girl or very well kept for that matter. Her hair was always pointing in all different directions, which she claimed to be stylish and worked many hours making it look as if she had just rolled out of bed. Within her white blonde hair, that always reminded me of Draco, she had a few pieces of pink placed randomly. She could usually be found wearing leggings and a sweater that was two sizes to big, and her personality could be compared to that of a rock. Not to mention that she was a slob. The sight of her side of the room always made me cringe. Sure my side of the room was very busy, with pictures of inspiration plastered up all over the walls but everything had its place.

"The teachers in this school are complete gits," Cassidy or Cassie as she preferred exclaimed while she began tossing things around on her side of the room. "They wouldn't know what good art is if it bit them in the arse."

"What happened?" I asked though I really didn't care, I was just trying to be polite.

"Darrow failed my mystical creatures assignment. She said it wasn't _inspired_ enough. That she has seen a million vampires this semester and that I should dig deeper into the mystical realm."

"Well technically Vampires wouldn't fit into the mystical creatures genre. They are considered half human after all."

"Bloody hell," she went on to mutter obscenities under her breath before pulling out a sheet of Bristol and began what I assumed to be her make-up assignment.

I have met a few vampires throughout the years. One of my father's associates was a vampire. Sure vampires are not considered wizards, and the Ministry classifies them as _Beings_, but they are still part human.

I looked over to my left and sighed in relief to notice that my roommate had fallen asleep. I looked down at the clock display on the Mac Book on my desk, _11:57_. I took out a roll of parchment from the bottom drawer of my desk, measured out ten inches, and began writing while silently laughing to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Halloween Feast.**

It was currently Halloween and because of an _incident_ at school last week (I had accidently caused my roommate to blow up after she attempted to steal one of my art works for her own) I was currently sitting at home in my room, staring blankly at the wall. The smell of baking pumpkin filled the manor as the house elves were beginning the preparations for our family's Halloween feast.

There were giant jack-o-lanterns floating about the manner and decorative diving bats in the main entrance hall. Halloween had always been a favorite to the residences of the wizarding world, but since the end of the First Wizarding War it took on a different meaning to both the Dark Lords followers and his adversaries.

Halloween 1981 was the day that the First Wizarding War ended. It was the day when the Dark Lord attempted to take Harry Potter's life and failed. It was the day that the lives of every witch and wizard in the wizarding world changed. Some lives for better and some for worse. Those who followed the Dark Lord were forced to prove that they only did his bidding against their own will and reform while others were sent to Azkaban (Like Cissy's sister Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange). Those who were fighting against the Dark Lord could now sleep soundly at night again and Halloween became a celebration of their freedom from the reign of the Dark Lord.

My mother had always loved Halloween and we always celebrated it in our home. Though it held a different meaning for us, for every year supporters of the Dark Lord assembled in our home. They would talk about bringing about the old ways once more and the possibilities that the Dark Lord could just be hiding in the shadows some where.

I was somewhat thankful that I had been kicked out of school before Halloween. I was glad that I was to able to spend it with my family and it also saved me the trouble of having to dress up in a stupid costume and partake in the idiotic muggle customs. I was dressed in my black dress robes with my favorite black heeled shoes that I had begged my mother to let me have. She told me that I was too young for heels but I wanted them dearly, and of course I broke her down.

I decided that I would make my way down to the kitchen to see if my mother needed any help with the final preparations before the guests arrived. I made my way down the hall and down the staircase. As I made my way past the sitting room I could hear voices emitting from within.

My father and Lucius were discussing trolls in the sitting room. Trolls were rather stupid creatures actually. Though what they lacked in intelligence they made up for in strength. They were extremely dangerous and violent and rather unpredictable. I read once that they feed upon raw flesh and that they are not particularly picky eaters. Meaning that if a witch or wizard or even a muggle were to get in its way it wouldn't hesitate to make them into a snack.

Their language is nothing more than simple grunts, which only trolls seemed to understand. However, there were a few wizards that could communicate with the beasts. One of them happened to be a teacher at Hogwarts and the current secondary subject of Mr. Malfoy's and my father's conversation.

"There's been talk about the strange movements of Trolls near Hogwarts," Lucius began as he sank into the chair closest to the lit fire place. "Talk of how that stuttering idiot Quirrell has something to do with it."

"There's more Lucius," my father began as he took a seat in the chair next to the one Lucius was occupying. "There have been rumors that the Sorcerer's Stone has been hidden somewhere in the castle. That the stone is what was hidden in that vault in Gringotts. Can you imagine Lucius, what we could do if we had the stone in our possession? If the Dark Lord is still out there, we could use the stone to revive him!"

"Of course that's what we would use it for, but I'm sure Dumbledore has the stone heavily protected. It would not be easy to get to, and we would not be able to go after it ourselves."

"What about Severus? He works at the school doesn't he?"

"Yes but he has renounced the ways of the Dark Lord to work for Dumbledore, at least that is what he wants us to believe. We couldn't ask him to blow his cover just yet."

"If the trolls are involved it might be wise to attempt to recruit Quirrell."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see Cissy looking down on me and together we made our way towards the kitchen to check on my mother.

* * *

><p>My father sat in his spot at the head of the table, while my mother sat at the opposite head and I took my set to her right. My sister would sit at her left but she was away at school of course. The house elves ran around quickly gathering the dirtied plates and replacing them with clean ones.<p>

Desert appeared on the table and I quickly helped myself to a slice of pumpkin pie. Sounds of forks scraping plates and the clatter of glasses could be heard all around. But it wasn't long before the noise quieted and the conversation turned back to Professor Quirrell.

"Do you think he actually found him Lucius?" Goyle asked from his place next to Lucius who was to the right of my father.

"Who found who, Goyle?"

"The Dark Lord, Lucius. Do you think? Quirrell did after all go in search for him, he was gone for about a year."

"Don't be silly Goyle," my father cut in. "All he stutters about is his nasty run in with a hag and the vampires in the Black Forrest."

"What about that zombie in Africa?" Crabbe began with a laugh. "He claims that turban that he wears was a gift from an African Prince."

"Laugh all you want, Crabbe, but I just think it's a whole lot of trouble for one wizard to get themselves into in these times." At his comment, the two men began to bicker back and forth exchanging insults and profanities.

"Quiet, the both of you," my father exclaimed in a bellowing shout and the room fell silent.

"We will just have to get in touch with dear old Quirinus," Lucius exclaimed in deep thought. It was then that an owl came swooping in dropping a letter into his lap.

Lucius opened the parchment envelope and skimmed the contents quickly before calling for the men to meet him in our library. The meal was now officially over.

* * *

><p>After the guests had cleared out I made my way back to my room. When I opened my door I was greeted by the happy hooting of Malfoy's owl. I smiled to myself before quickly untying the parchment from the bird's leg. I gave the bird a treat from my desk before making my way to my bed and reading the letter.<p>

_Tori-_

_You'd never believe what was released in the castle tonight. A bloody troll! Honestly those big oafs are way too brain dead to find their way into the castle so it must have been let in. Father hadn't talked with me about any plans regarding trolls and the castle. I wonder if he knew about it._

_And guess who went to find the troll? Saint Potter of course. I was hoping that the troll would have destroyed him but of course we wouldn't get so lucky. And of course he didn't get in trouble. Instead he and Weaselbee got themselves points for their house. It is really unbelievable._

_I hope you're enjoying your Halloween._

_-Draco_

Something strange was going on at the school, something strange indeed. I looked back over at the owl patiently waiting for me to send him off with my reply. I folded up the letter and placed it in the top drawer of my desk with all the others and pulled out a clean sheet of my own and began to write my reply. I began to tell him all about the night and about how our fathers were talking about trolls just earlier this day. I avoided telling him what they thought was hiding in the school, but I did mention I suspected Quirrell of having something to do with the troll.

If only I was at the school with him.

I hope that the school is still safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Good To See You, Draco Malfoy.**

November had came and went and the holidays were quickly approaching. In fact my mother and I were to be heading to London in the morning to pick up Daphne from King's Cross. Today was the twentieth of December and Christmas was only a few days away. I was currently busing myself by wrapping the gifts I had gotten for my family.

My father wouldn't be joining us on our journey to King's Cross. He had gone on business at the end of November and hasn't been home since. No matter how much I asked my mother would not tell me anything about the nature of his trip. Even Draco, who I wrote to often, had said that his father hadn't mentioned anything on the subject as well.

This year instead of hosting the Christmas feast at our manor we would be joining the Malfoy's for their Christmas celebrations. I had gotten gifts for Lucius and Cissy, but I still couldn't decide on what to get Draco. I wanted it to be perfect; I wanted him to love it, and to hold on to it for ages.

I haven't heard much news from the castle as of late. My sister had written home a few times but I have yet to hear from Draco. I'm sure he was just busy with his studies or being horrible to Harry.

There was lots of chatter around my home as of late, with my father being gone and all. The house elves were chattering about the house. Their favorite topic of conversation was my father of course. They would talk all about the nature of his disappearance. Some of the theories were so out there that it made me howl with laughter, while others were so dark in nature that they would make me shutter. Though their nature was dark, I was sure that one of them was the real nature of my father's disappearance.

My father was not a bad man, but he was not a good man either. He was somewhere in-between. He was not a Death Eater, but he did not oppose him either. I guess you could say that we were a family of Dark Lord Supporters. I believed the things that my parents told me simply because I was raised to think them. Did I agree with all of their teachings? No. Did I have a choice to go against them? Of course I did not. My father may not be a confirmed or official Death Eater, but he was in the close circle of the Dark Lord. My father serviced as somewhat of a consultant for the Dark Lord, but knew better than to publicly declare himself to him, though others did assume as much. He wanted to make sure that if he did fall, as he did so, that our family would be able to go on living comfortably in a world where the Dark Lord no longer ruled; that we would not be questioned or banished to the muggle world. Other dark wizarding families like the Malfoy's had to come up with all sorts of fabricated lies about how they came to serve the Dark Lord, my father never wanted for us to have to do such things. Liars, he did not want for us to be.

My father had always taught my sister and I to be strong, to never take anything from anyone; especially from those who were not pureblood. He would say that most clever witches are those who come from pureblood families. I didn't truly believe that, however. My sister had been writing to me a lot about a mudblood named Hermione Granger, who some have began to call the most clever witch of her age. My sister had always been known for being the cleverest and truly was not fond of Miss Granger. My sister had also written that she was really good friends with Harry Potter, that she was the brains of the operation because Harry did not have any of his own.

I found myself walking through the library. I looked up at the clock that sat upon the mantle of the fireplace that made its home there. We were to set off for the Malfoy's in just an hour's time. I sighed to myself and began to scan the shelves until I found what I was looking for; the magic journal that wrote back to me. I thought maybe the journal could tell me where my father had gone off to.

I found the journal one day while I was studying with my father here one spring. My father told me that it was a very special journal and that no one else was to ever know of it's existence, that no one was to ever know that it was hidden here, and that above all else it was to **never** leave this house. I never did take it from its home in the library. I never did dare to go against my father's wishes.

* * *

><p>The sun had not even risen when we began our venture to King's Cross from Malfoy Manor. My heart was caught in my throat as I sat anxiously in the car. I imagined seeing his perfectly slicked backed blonde hair and that notorious smirk upon his face and I could feel myself melting.<p>

Normally the family would curse using any muggle invention such as the car but since it was dangerous to apparate with underage witches and wizards on their own, then add with them all their trunks, we had no other choice. We had ordered a car service to share with the Malfoys. This way we didn't have to drive the thing just sit in it and be driven around like the royalty that both families believed themselves to be.

As we drove around and the station began to come into view I could feel myself begin to gather more and more nerves. He was so close. The car pulled up to the front of the station and Lucius told the driver to stay put and that we would be back shortly. We made our way through the station and through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

When we reached the platform I could spot him from the other end, and it took all that I had to not run to him and engulf him into a hug. After all I didn't want to embarrass myself and most of all I did not want to embarrass him. To my right I could hear his mother and father calling for him and to my left I could hear my mother calling out for my sister and all around I could hear whispers about me.

I was used to the whispers, which were usually about my hair which was different than they were used to. Over the years I've learned to let it not bother me, however, it did make me rather bitter and I had become more of an angry being than I would have ever liked.

Before I knew it I had almost walked myself right into Draco, I was too busy listening to all the rude things people were saying about me to watch where it was that I was going, but Draco didn't seem to mind. In fact when I looked up to his face I found that smirk that I loved so much playing upon it. Before I could tell myself not to, I had thrown my arms around him and buried my face into his shoulder.

"Don't let them bother you Tori, they're just jealous." He whispered to me and instantly I began to feel better.

"It's good to see you Draco Malfoy."

"It's good to see you Astoria Greengrass."


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Christmas, Draco Malfoy.**

It was Christmas morning. You could feel the excitement in the air everywhere you went in the Malfoy Manor. The house elves were busy setting the main hall for the evening's festivities. When I made my way to the hall from the guest room I noticed that most of the residences of the house were gathered around the large white tree. Underneath the beautifully decorated tree sat mountains of presents. I began to walk down the stairs quicker than before. My eyes focused on the boy with slicked back blonde hair. He must have felt my gaze upon him for he turned from his current position from the tree and turned his gaze to mine a smirk upon his face.

"Come on Tori! There are presents!" He yelled to me. I fastened my step even more and found my self next to him and a present shoved into my hands.

Our parents watched on in amusement as we opened our gifts hungrily. The house elves ran around us disposing of the gift wrappings just as fast as we were tossing them aside. Smiles were all around the room. It was Christmas and it was a happy one. I looked around at all my gifts and smiled. Around me sat new art supplies and a few other odds and ends. Draco and Daphne looked just as happy with the gifts that surrounded them. Cissy had come and thanked me for the painting I had made for her and Lucius. We were then shoved into the dining hall to eat breakfast. All around us the house elves were busy at work decorating the house for the evening's party. Every year the Malfoy's held a big party Christmas night. My family had been attending for as long as I could remember.

All around the dinning hall extra seating was being set up. Around the house smaller tables were being set for appetizers and drinks to be placed later. I'm sure the elves in the kitchen were busy at work preparing all the food for the night's activities. At the party there would be all the families that supported the Dark Lord in his day, and their children. That meant that, that git Pansy would be there and Gregory and Vincent too. It would be near to impossible to get Draco alone tonight. I was planning on giving him his gift at that party tonight if I could get him on his own.

I shoveled my last forkful of pancakes into my mouth, and looked around. It looked as if my sister has long since finished her breakfast and was staring at me intently. Her eyes lit up when she saw that I had finished with my meal. She pulled me from my chair and started to drag me through the house.

"Hurry up now Tori, we need to get ready!" My sister shouted at me as she began to pull me up the stairs behind her.

I truly didn't understand her rush. The party wasn't beginning for hours still, but my sister liked to make getting ready into a sport. She pulled us into the guest room that we were currently sharing during our stay here at the manor and threw my frame into the shower. She quickly yelled out over the running water which potions to use in my hair, etc. I really wasn't into this kind of rubbish. Sure I cared about my appearance, but as long as I didn't have a booger hanging out of my nose or something I really couldn't care too much for the whole hair and make-up thing. I always kept mine fairly simple and I was planning on keeping it that way for tonight as well.

Every year the Malfoy's party had a different theme. This year was no different. It was going to be a masquerade party. My sister had put me to work on our masks last night. I still had to finish them, but it wouldn't take me that long. Well I might be able to finish them if she would let me do that instead of trying to make me up like some sort of Barbie doll. I've been told that that's some sort of doll that muggles let their children play with and that their women aim to be like. I saw her in a muggle store once; I really did not understand the attraction to the unrealistically proportioned doll. I finished my shower, wrapped myself up in a towel, looked at myself in the mirror and screamed. I stormed my way into the main room and began to scold my sister.

"What the hell did you do to my hair?" She had caused my dual toned hair to loose its dual and long pitch black hair fell all around my face.

"Oh, bloody hell Tori. It's a masquerade ball. Your hair is too recognizable. It would spoil all the fun." She replied calmly from her place at the desk. She had gone on to finish her own mask for the party, leaving me with only mine now. "Besides," she continued. "It's not permanent. It will wear off by the end of the night. Think of it this way, you can do whatever you want and no one will know it was you. Your hair is a dead give away."

"Well what about lunch? Everyone will see it when we go down to eat."

"Astoria, you silly girl. I just had the house elves bring us up our meals. No one will see us until it's time for the dance. I just finished brewing something for myself as well. I'm thinking a nice platinum blonde shade would compliment my dress for the evening." She made her way over to the bathroom but turned back to face me when she entered the door way. "Now get dressed."

* * *

><p>I really did hate her. This shit better get out of my hair, and to top it off dying her hair blonde to throw it in my face. I loved my hair. Sure it was strange, and sure I got teased for it but it was me, and I liked who I was.<p>

My sister was currently working on my hair for the evening. I was not very good with all that girly stuff and it made my sister happy to it. Her mouth also wouldn't stop running either. She kept going on and on about how most of her mates from school were going to be here tonight and how she was going to surprise them with her hair. I told her that was ruining the whole point of herself using that dumb ass potion on her hair anyway. She just told me to shut it. It was four forty-five when she finished. The guests were to be arriving at five and dinner was promptly at six. She handed me my mask and pushed me swiftly out of the way to finish the last few touches on her own hair and make-up.

I took this time to study myself in the mirror. I did not recognize the girl who stood in front of me. My hair sat in big waves around my face, something of course I would not do on my own. My clothes showed more skin than I usually would, but I found myself wishing that they showed a little more. My shoes were higher than I was used to but I found myself feeling comfortable in them. Since I was a little girl, well smaller than I was now, my parents had spent most of their time trying to teach me to be less in your face. It was my nature to be provocative, to tell you to shove it up your arse, to make you feel like you were two inches tall. My father told me that was not how ladies were to act. He would tell me that I was not what muggles would call a _Rock Star_, and that I was a Greengrass. Secretly I believe that he was proud of me. I think he liked that I spoke my mind and went against the grain, but I think he was afraid of what the Dark Lord would think of my behavior if he were to return. So they discouraged my behavior. They made me feel small, like I didn't matter. They taught me to be courteous and soft spoken, but that was not who I was. I was different, and tonight I was going to show it. Who would know it was me besides my sister anyway?

* * *

><p>The manor was rather cold on this night. Outside I could see that it was snowing. I always was a fan of the snow. Not worrying about ruining my shoes I quickly grabbed my jacket and made my way down the stairs and towards the back door. I slipped my hand into my pocket and tightly locked my fingers around an object that lay inside. It was my gift for Draco. My plan was to slip it into his pocket at some point during the night, but so far my plan had failed. Like I had said before, it was proving impossible to get him alone tonight. At dinner he had sat opposite of me, when it was time to dance another boy had asked me (which I declined), and now he was too caught up with his mates.<p>

The yard looked beautiful. There was nothing like the first fall of snow. There were not yet footprints throughout it, except for the few my heels were leaving in it now. It was quiet out here in the yard, since I was out here alone. The lights that illuminated the courtyard danced about guiding me to a bench that had not yet been covered with snow. I took a seat and pulled the object from my pocket. It was a piece of parchment all folded up real small. Upon it was a drawing I had done of Draco the other day as we joked around in the yard. He was always encouraging me to keep at it, so I thought maybe he might like to have it. I stared at the object for a while longer before sliding it back into my pocket.

I shivered a bit and tucked my legs underneath my long wool coat. From behind me I could hear the door to the house open and the music began to fill the yard. Moments later a felt a body sit down next to me.

"You know, you're never going to be able to give him that if you spend the whole party out here in the cold. You are aware that is it super nippy, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Daphne."

"So you weren't planning on giving Draco that drawing in your pocket? I saw you put it in there before we left the bed room."

"Seriously I think you need to get your eyes checked."

"Astoria, I am not as dim witted as you believe me to be. I have eyes you know. I see the way you look a Draco. I think it's rather adorable."

"Bloody hell Daphne. Stop chatting shit."

"Pansy has been all over him tonight, you know." She continued ignoring my aggravation with her completely. "Her disguise isn't very cleaver at all really. You can clearly tell that it's her. Draco doesn't really seem amused or paying attention to her for that matter. He seemed too preoccupied watching you, looker you."

"Do you really expect me to believe all that?"

"Believe what you want to Tori. But I am going inside before I die of hypothermia and I suggest you do the same." With that she was gone and with the close of the back door all was quiet again.

She must clearly be mistaken. There was absobloodylutely no way that Draco Malfoy had been watching me all night. I had been watching him for most of the night; I think I would have noticed, wouldn't I? Well of course if he wasn't watching me when I was watching him. So what about the times when I wasn't? When I was off chatting with Cissy or my mother? Still, she must have been mistaken. A gust of cold wind blew my hair around and caused me to shiver, my sister was right I should make my way inside. I uncurled my legs from underneath me, stood from my seat, and began to make my way towards the door but was stopped in my tracks when I noticed a figure sanding there watching me.

He looked even more flawless than usual tonight. His blonde hair slicked back, and his frame accented by his slim fitted tailored black suit. His eyes stood out even more clearly than usual as well, highlighted my his silver serpent mask. He smirked at me and held out his hand for me to take. I hesitantly placed my hand in his. His smirk grew.

"You do know you're going to catch a cold if you stay out here, right?" He spoke as he twirled me around into him. We began to dance to the sound of the snow gently falling. I felt suddenly warmer in his arms. "Not talking then, eh?" I nodded my head. "And why is that? Afraid your voice will give your identity away?" I nodded yet again.

We continued to dance around the courtyard. It felt so freeing to be out here, and I was so happy here in his arms just him and me. I don't know how long we stayed like this but it didn't seem nearly long enough. I heard the back door be thrown open causing the two of us to stop suddenly. Cissy stood in the door in the door way. Her eyes moved to the two of us and a slight smile seemed to creep upon her face.

"Inside you two, the guests are about to leave. Come and say good bye."

We both nodded to her. It was now or never, I told myself. I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out the object that lay within it.

"Well come on then," he said and began to lead me back towards the house but I resisted.

He turned to me and stared at me oddly, his expression asking me what was the matter. I took a step closer to him. Then I took another, and then another. I smiled sweetly at him and took his hand into my own and placed the paper into his hand, closing it around it. I then leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Happy Christmas, Draco Malfoy." I quickly left a kiss on his cheek and made my way back into the house, up to the main hall, and flew up the stairs.

* * *

><p>It was well after midnight when I found myself back out in the back court yard. I couldn't sleep. With Daphne's snoring and my ever racing thoughts sleep just wouldn't come. I ran my fingers through my once again blonde and black hair. As soon as all the quests had left for the evening and my sister and I had disappeared back upstairs before the last of them had left I demanded that she fix my hair.<p>

I wasn't the only one that couldn't find sleep on this night. On my way out to the yard I heard Lucius and Cissy chattering in the library. I didn't stop to listen to their hushed conversation like I normally would; my mind had too many other things on it currently to pay them any of it.

I pulled my jacket closer to me as I took a seat upon the bench I had occupied earlier. I had my warmest pajamas on, but it was rather windy making it feel colder than it truly was.

"You know, I never did get to thank you," a voice spoke from behind me. I could hear the smirk playing across his lips. "The dance was lovely and the drawing was quite beautiful."

I felt him sit down besides me but I couldn't bring myself to look at him, I was too embarrassed.

"I'm glad you liked it. I wanted to get you something special, but nothing in any of the stores stood out to me."

He turned me to face him and I studied his face. I couldn't clearly read his expression, though I wanted desperately to. I wanted to know what he was thinking, I wanted to know what he was feeling, and I wanted to know what was it that made him follow me out here. He shook his head slightly, and stood.

"Happy Christmas, Astoria Greengrass." And with that he made his way back inside the manor.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Forbidden Forrest Blues.**

My father had yet to return from his trip. He was to be arriving today. Draco and Daphne had gone back to school. My mother had gone to visit her sister in Romania, and I was currently left alone at Malfoy Manor. Cissy had gone somewhere to pick up a few things and Lucius had left a few days ago to meet up with my father.

I was used to being alone. It was something I was often. More often than I would like, in fact. I was currently hiding in the back corner of the library. An owl had come and dropped letters from Draco and my sister earlier this morning and I was just beginning to read them.

_Tori-_

_You'll never believe what Saint Potter and his gang of rejects have done this time. I swear I'd love to just ring his neck. I was on the way to class when I heard that idiot talking with Weasel bee and the mudblood about how that big oaf of a games keeper was keeping a Dragon in its hut. Not only that, but they were talking that it was hatching! Can you believe that?_

_During the next week, I kept shooting them knowing glances. I was going to tell Dumbledore alright, just as soon as the right moment would arise. One, you know, that would get them in to the most trouble._

_By the end of the week Weasel had gotten himself bitten by the bloody thing and made his way into the hospital wing. I came up with a clever idea to get up there to threaten him about the dragon. I went up telling Madam Pomfrey that I needed to borrow a book. Once there I told Weasel that I was going to tell her what really bit him. If that idiot thinks he's going to hit me again during Quidditch he's gravely mistaken. Finally he let me take the book just so I wouldn't tell, and I found the most interesting letter inside. His brother was going to take the dragon from the castle on midnight on Saturday. Students aren't allowed out of bed that late. I was going to turn them in._

_So Saturday night came, I had everything set to get them and you'll never believe what happened. I got detention! Can you believe that? Me? Draco Malfoy in detention? It's an outrage I tell you. The old bat McGonagall had got it coming I'll tell you that. At least Potthead and the mudblood were caught too, and that idiot Longbottom. They lost fifty points each, while I only got twenty. We can make up twenty in no time at all, and Slytherin is now in the lead to win the house cup._

_Detention is tonight._

_-Draco_

Detention? Draco? I read the letter over again. Stupid Potter, I was sure to give him all the nasty looks in the world as soon as I made it to Hogwarts. My sister's letter informed me of Draco's detention as well, and how Pansy was up in arms trying to get everyone to turn against McGonagall. My sister was just as disgusted with Pansy as I was. She just pretended to like her because she had to.

There was a bunch of noise from the front of the library. I heard Lucius' voice and that of my father's. They must have just arrived.

"Something is going on with Quirrell." My father began. "Rumors, Lucius that he did indeed come in contact with the Dark Lord. That he is trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone for him."

"Astraeus, where have you heard these things?"

"I was not able to get in touch with Quirrell, but I was able to get in touch with another source in the castle."

"Who?"

"Now, now I must have some things to keep to myself. Haven't I? Better yet are the theories on how he's been staying a live. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."

"Well out with it then Astraeus, we don't have all day."

"Unicorns."

"Unicorns?"

"The blood of the unicorn will keep anyone alive. Anyone, even it they are an inch from death. With all the precautions the Dark Lord had taken to make sure that he could not die he must have been sent into some sort of close to death like state. There are unicorns in the Forbidden Forest Lucius. What if he is right under our nose? What if the Dark Lord is hiding there? Feeding on the Unicorn blood until Quirrell can steal him the stone? That is if he could steal it."

"Even so, just how?"

"I don't know Lucius. I'm going to try to find out. I'm going to the Forbidden Forest. I'm going to attempt to find him."

* * *

><p>My father was planning his trip to the forest for tomorrow. Currently we were back at our home just my father and I. Since my mother was going to be away for a while longer (she had sent an owl to my father this evening informing him of her prolonged stay) and my father's departure tomorrow I would be spending a few more days with the Malfoy's. I didn't have enough things to sustain me at the manor for a few more days and my father also needed some things from home so we decided it would be best to spend the night here.<p>

I was so busy going through my closet and packing my bags to stay with the Malfoy's that I almost didn't notice the owl tapping at my bedroom window. I threw the last of the items from my hands into the largest suitcase and flew to the window to open it. The owl flew his way over to my desk and I followed after him. I untied the parchment from the bird's leg and fed him a treat from my diner plate. The bird once happily full made his way back out the window. I took a seat at my desk and began to read.

_Tori-_

_Detention was even more horrific than I thought it would be. They sent us into the Forbidden Forest to track down an injured unicorn with that giant oaf Hagrid. Guess who I get paired with? That idiot Longbottom and that oaf's stupid dog. I thought the dog would be helpful so I asked for him, but he turned out to be nothing but a coward._

_I can't believe that they're sending students into the forest for detention. I already wrote my father of this and I'm sure Dumbledore will be hearing from him. The forest is forbidden for a reason._

_That bloody idiot Longbottom almost got us into even more trouble for not being able to take a joke. All I did was harmlessly sneak up behind him and that oaf sent up red sparks. Seriously. Then that idiot Hagrid sent me off with Saint Potter. Really?_

_We were the group to find the unicorn. It was dead when we found it. Its legs were stuck out at odd angles. That wasn't the worst of it though. From a bush at the edge of the clearing emerged a cloaked figure. It slithered around like a snake and then it began to drink the unicorn's blood. I decided that it would be best if Potter handled the strange beast alone. Maybe if I was lucky it would kill him or something. It was horrid._

_Hoping your evening was less eventful than mine._

_-Draco_

I read the letter over and over again. My mind went back to the conversation that my father was having with Lucius in the Malfoy library just this evening. Everything that my father had talked about earlier was proved true in this letter. I knew I would be in trouble, but I had to tell him. I had to help him.

I picked up Draco's letter from my desk and made my way down the hall in search of my father.

* * *

><p>I found my father in our library; the magic journal that writes back to you in hand. He looked deep in thought. Though he always seemed to be lately. I walked up to where he sat and took a seat next to him and sat there waiting for him to notice my presence.<p>

I didn't mind waiting though. The library was my favorite room in our house. I spent most of my free time in here. I knew where every book was. I had read more than half of them already. Every year my father deems more and more of the books appropriate for me to read and I devour them quickly. I hope to read all the books in here. I hope to read all the books that I can.

"What is it Astoria?" He asked me after he noticed my presence.

"Father I need to tell you something, but you're going to be mad with me and I apologize in advance Sir."

"Go on, Astoria. Why would I be angry with you?"

"I over heard you talking with Mr. Malfoy in the library today."

"Astoria," my father began as he brought a hand to his temples and began to rub them.

"I wasn't listening on purpose father, I swear to it! I happened to be doing some reading in the back when you came in. I didn't have enough time to get out before you began talking. I'm sorry for listening father I am, but I think I can help."

I slid the letter from Draco into my father's hands. He looked down upon it skeptically, then hungrily re-read the letter over and over again.

"Go get your things, Tori, now. We are leaving." I nodded and began to walk towards the door. "One more thing." I looked back at my father and he made his way towards me. He handed me the magic journal and smiled weakly at me. "Pack this with your things. Don't let anyone in the house know that you have this. I am not going to lie to you, the trip that I am going on is [i]very[/i] dangerous. If anything is to happen to me I want you to make sure that Lucius gets this book. Do you understand me, Astoria?"

"Yes father. I understand." I turned to walk out of the room but my father caught me one more time and pulled me into a hug.

"I also want you to understand that I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." I said to him as I pulled away just slightly from the hug to look up at him.

My father released me from the hug and I quickly made my way to grab my things from my room. I had a bad feeling about this trip and apparently my father did too.


	9. Chapter 9

The school term had ended and I had found myself back in the muggle car and on the way to platform nine and three-quarters. Since Christmas the rest of the year seemed to fly on by. Too quickly if you ask me, but still not quick enough.

My father had yet to return from when he had left for the Forbidden Forrest. There had been no word from him in months. His silence worried me. However, my mother didn't seem phased at all. She wouldn't talk about it much. In fact she wouldn't talk to me much in general. I didn't mind it. It was always quite obvious to me and other's that my sister Daphne was her favorite. She was the normal one, she was cunning and cleaver. As far as my mother was concerned I was a freak.

Professor Quirrell was dead. The stone had been destroyed. The lead on the whereabouts of the dark lord vanished over night, and Slytherin had lost the house cup. Daphne and especially Draco were extremely angered by the later.

"Can you believe that Potter?" Draco began as we sat in the car on the way home from King's Cross Station. "He breaks about a million school rules with Weaslebee and that filthy mudblood Granger and not only did he not get expelled, but his exploits earn him points stealing the house cup from Slytherin!"

"It really isn't fair mother!" Daphne began. "Someone should really do something about this!"

"Well my father shall hear about it, that's for sure."

Draco sat smug in-between my sister and I. Our mother's sat up in the front seat chattering idly amongst them. I looked up at Draco to find him looking down at me, a smirk upon his face, causing one of my own to grow upon mine. I couldn't help but find myself getting lost in his eyes; I just loved the way the sun light played off of them like magic. Mother Nature never failed to amaze me.

"So how was the rest of your year, Tori? We didn't hear much from you." My sister chimed in, a smug look on her face.

"Oh, um," I began shaking myself from my trance. "I spent the rest of the year mostly at the manor with Cissy and Lucius. Mom only just got home yesterday, and Dad's been gone since after Christmas. I really just spent most of my time in the library there; they have many books that we don't have at home." I trailed off looking anxiously at the seat in front of me, playing with my hands in my lap.

"Books, you were just busing yourself in books?"

"Yes, and drawing. I've been thinking of writing my own you see? A story book with lots of pictures so I could write the words and draw the pictures. It'll give me something to do this year while the both of you are away at school."

"Well that is simply batty, really, Tori. You _need_ to get you head out of the clouds."

"Father thought it was a brilliant idea," my voice trailed once again at the mention of my father. He was always the one who supported me and my artistic talents while my mother was the one who always tried to suppress them. What if he was not to return? What would come of me then?

"Don't let her get to you," Draco leant over and whispered to me. I could hear the smirk in his voice, and my heart beating faster due to his sudden closeness.

It was going to be a long summer.

**End.**


End file.
